Will you?
by mrs.jessicaBANE
Summary: This is just a short one-shot. Alec come home to magnus and has a question for him? What will magnus say? might be a two-shot.  review or the wedding will not be up. i need revies people. read important authors note.review if u think i shud add more.
1. Chapter 1

Will you?

**A/N: Hey fellow readers and writers! This is my first story so go easy on me! Well without further ado…**

**Oh... I own nothing... It's owned by the terrific Cassie Clare! But I wish…**

My knees trembled as I made my way up to Magnus's apartment steps. _Okay Alec... Don't be a sissy. You can do this... You kill demons for a living for Angel's sake!_

_You can ask a single question. _I thought about the red velvet box in my pants pocket. Before I even open the apartment door, Magnus flings it wide open and drags me inside. He slams the door and attaches himself to me with his lips. "I missed you darling! I'm so glad your home!" He exclaimed between kisses. I chuckle lightly and pull back. " I missed you too. I'm so tired. Jace had me running around central park the whole day!" I complained. I was sore but my nervousness was overpowering that. How am I going to do this? "Oh! Come sit, baby. I can give you a foot massage!" He smirked and the typical blush warmed my face. He chuckled. His green-cat eyes alight with humor. He sat down and I took of my jacket and shoes. "Magnus, what did you today?" I asked him stalling time. He looked at me with a knowing look and sighed heavily. "Well. I had the normal crap.. I don't want to bore you darling." He started to go on about it anyway. He was talking for about an hour when I finally told myself _Just do it now and get it over with!_ I stood up and he looked at me confused. He started to speak, but I motioned for him to be quiet. I took a deep breath. "Magnus, we have been through so much together. You helped me so much and I will always be grateful." At this, I took hold of his hand. "You are smart, funny, caring and handsome. I find myself at times asking myself how did I get him. I don't deserve him at all. You are the love of my life and I have something to ask you." I knelt down on one knee and Magnus gasped, Tears in his green eyes. I will you do this one thing for me. Will you do the honor of being my husband Magnus?" I pulled out the box and opened it." Will you let me love you forever?" Magnus squealed and hugged me tightly. "Yes! Of course. I love you so much!" I smiled. Now my life will be complete.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short. I am co-writing a Malec**__**with **_**blacknail512**_** and **_**TheFeatherQuill. **_**It will be posted under **_**blacknail512**_** profile. It's called Lost and Found. Keep watch. Oh.. And please review. **__


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HEY! This is just a quick note. Thank you guys so much for all the hits but not a lot of reviews, get at least fifteen. But more would be great. Also, I'm having trouble placing the positions in the wedding. If u guys tell me you want to see that in reviews, I will get it up as soon as I can. But I have to get at least fifteen. But more would be great. Also, I'm having trouble placing the positions in the wedding. You know: best men, ring bearer, usher, etc., if u guys want any character in a particular position or any other suggestions, be sure to review… or PM me. I LOVE to talk on here. Oh, BTW, Jace has already been given his position so you guys can't use him… SORRY. But if you can guess what positions he's in, you will get a shout out in the wedding, maybe I can make you into a character? Ill Pm the winner so we can discuss winnings and whatnot... So REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay. Sorry for the delay guys. I know I said fifteen reviews but I didn't know en I would have comp. acces next…so R&R lovelies! I do not own the lovely Cassandra Clare does… **

** "Ouch! God izzy! Easy." I complained, Izzy was gonna be my best man because I had no one else. I was going to pick Jace but Magnus wanted him in a Slightly different role. I have no idea how Im gonna keep a straight face during the ceremony.**

"**Hello? Alec? You still with me?" Izzys impatient Voice brought me out of my thoughts straight into a state of panic. Im getting married today. My parents were surprisingly supportive of it. Considering I was marrying a male warlock.**

"**come on, we have to get there before it starts!" She said enthusiastically. I nodded and she looked at me in concern.**

"**Are you alright? Your not geeting cold feet, are you?" she asked. I shook my head.**

"**No, im excited. Ready to venture into something unknown with magnus. I love him, Iz. I really do." I smiled hugely and she squealed and tackled me with a bear hug. She puled away and we left.**

** Next thing I knew I was waiting under the alter waiting for it to start. We decided to hold the wedding in small park. I let Magnus plan but I insisted that it be small. He conceded. The traditional wedding march started and I watched as Jace, in a baby pink tuxedo walking down the aisle. He was carrying a basket filled with rose petals and with every step, he threw down huge handful. I bit my lip to keep in a laugh. He finally finished and stepped to the side. Clary walked next. She was Magnus's only bridesmaid. She came to the end and when the next person came up, my heart skipped a beat. Magnus walked down the aisle in a simple tux. His hair was down and he was lightly coated in glitter. He was beautiful. When he arrived and put his hand in mine, I knew I was in heaven. The cerimoney passed in a blur and by the time I had to say 'I do' I was in tears. The minister declared us partners for life and I kissed him with all I had. He puled away and had tears in his memeorizing eyes.**

" **I love you, my Alexander. For the first time in my eight hundred years. I am happy" I just answered with a kiss and I pulled him into my arms. Where hopefully, He'll always stay.**

**A/N: I hoped you liked this. I tried. Please read and review. Itll make me write better and very happy! **


End file.
